


Safe

by deducting



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Brief description of violence, Lucius' dad is a homophobic dickhead, M/M, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducting/pseuds/deducting
Summary: "“Do you feel safe now Lucius?” Edward asked him.Lucius chuckled quietly at Edwards question,”I haven’t felt safe in a very long time. I’m a gay black man who works in a police station where one bad cop could land me in a prison cell if they wanted to.” He said and sighed. “But I feel safe when I’m with you..”





	Safe

“Lucius? Lucius?” 

 

Edward nudged the other man beside him. Lucius jerked awake, his eyes wide. He glanced over at Edward. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“What's wrong? You were muttering in your sleep and whimpering. Is everything okay?”

 

Lucius furrowed his brows, sitting up and resting against the headboard. “What was I muttering?”

 

“You kept saying go away and no.” Edward looked over at Lucius, glancing at the other man who looked rather..unsettled. “Is everything okay Lucius?”

 

Lucius swallowed, getting out of the bed and walking to the kitchen area of the studio apartment. “It’s my father. I had a nightmare about my father.” 

 

Edward nodded in understanding, pulling a chair for Lucius and sitting him down before putting water in a tea kettle and setting it on a stove. “What happened in your nightmare?” He asked the other man curiously before turning around and facing him. 

 

Lucius took a deep breath, trying hard to gather his thoughts. He looked down at his hands. “It was when my father found out I was gay. He found my journal and found out that I was gay and that I had been romantically involved with Thomas Wayne.” He said and bit his lip,”He grabbed me..blamed me for why mom left. He slapped me and whipped me with his belt.” Lucius’ lip quivered, shaking his head as he tried to rid the memory from his mind. 

 

Edward looked over at Lucius sympathetically, holding the other man's hand in his own. Edward knew all too well how Lucius felt. He held Lucius close to him as he cried. 

 

“I left his house that night. I stayed with Thomas all up until college. I didn’t feel safe...I never did..”

 

Lucius swallowed, wiping his eyes. Edward ran his hands through the man's hair to try to soothe him. He rubbed smooth circles in the man's back. 

 

“Do you feel safe now Lucius?” Edward asked him.

 

Lucius chuckled quietly at Edwards question,”I haven’t felt safe in a very long time. I’m a gay black man who works in a police station where one bad cop could land me in a prison cell if they wanted to.” He said and sighed. “But I feel safe when I’m with you..” Lucius trailed off, his thumb caressing Edwards knuckles. 

Edward smiled gently, looking up to see the tea kettle whistling. He poured the hot water into a mug. He put in a tea bag with a slice of lemon before handing it to Lucius. Lucius smiled, slowly getting up from the chair and holding Edwards hand. Edward smiled, walking over to the couch with the other man and immediately turning the TV on so they could both fall asleep to the sounds of Jeopardy.

 

Lucius smiled to himself, pulling the blanket over Edward and himself as Edward had already fallen asleep the minute he rested his head on Lucius’ chest.

 

Lucius didn’t always feel safe, but it was times like these when the only sounds that could be heard were the car horns outside, the low sound of the TV, and his boyfriends breathing truly made him feel safe. 

 


End file.
